Harry Potter
Hadrian Remus Potter, also known as Harry Potter (later Harry Black) is the protagonist of the "Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin" series. Biography Family Lineage Harry is descended from the House of Potter through his father's line, and an unknown House through his mother's line. House Potter is an Ancient and Noble House that came to England in 1066 as part of the invasion of William the Conqueror. Though they are not a member of the Sacred 28, the Potter family has held an active Wizengamot seat since before the 1700s. They are exceedingly wealthy and own several land holdings, the most significant of which is Potter Manor, the family's ancestral home. As of the early 1980s, the Potter family also runs a charity foundation, the Jim Potter Charitable Trust, that raises money for wizarding non-profits and donates toys and clothing to needy wizarding children. The Charitable Trust is chaired by the current Potter Seneschal, Peter Pettigrew. Since the 1780s, the Potter family has been known for its prejudice against Slytherin House. This is largely a result of the Potter Prophecy, delivered by Seer Cassandra Trelawney to Lord Nathaniel Potter circa 1780. The prophecy fortells the end of the world and the rise of a Dark God, and the end of the Potter family at the hands of a Slytherin "Last Potter." Early Life Hadrian Remus Potter was born the first son of Lily and James Potter on July 31st, 1980. He lived with his parents and his younger identical twin, Jim Potter, at the family home in Godric's Hollow until Halloween of 1981, when Peter Pettigrew betrayed the location of the Potter family to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Though Voldemort broke into the family's home with the intent to kill both Harry and Jim, the entire family survived. Albus Dumbledore's mistaken identification of Jim Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived, coupled with the Potters' belief that Harry would grow up to be a Squib, lead them to place Harry with the Dursley family. They were actively abusive towards Harry, forcing him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and perform a number of demeaning household chores. The Dursleys' actions are later revealed to be the result of a curse that impacts Muggles' attitudes towards Harry. Book 1 - The Prince of Slytherin Harry learns of his magical heritage and leaves for Hogwarts, where he is Sorted into Slytherin. Throughout his First Year, Harry has an extremely antagonistic relationship with James, Lily, and Jim Potter, as well as Draco Malfoy, but he develops friendships with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini. After he and Hermione rescue Neville from a troll in the boys' bathroom, he develops a strong relationship with Severus Snape, who provides him with introductory instruction in Occlumency. Harry also develops friendly relations with most of the magical snakes contained within the Hogwarts paintings and other artwork, leading him to discover the Prince's Lair, the Hydra Throne, and the existence of the Prince of Slytherin position. Eventually, he is able to use the Lair and the Hydra Throne to end his power struggles with Draco, forcing his rival into an Unbreakable Vow not to harm Harry or his friends. Though Harry deduces that Quirrell is possessed by Voldemort in early November, he conceals his knowledge of Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone at Snape's request. At the end of the year, Harry, Theo and Blaise rescue the Gryffindor Four (Jim, Ron Weasley, Hermione, and Neville) from Quirrell-Voldemort. After leaving Hogwarts, Harry and his solicitors, Artemus Podmore and Hestia Jones, visit Gringotts and confirm that Harry has a second wizarding legacy through his mother, Lily. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Harry returns to the Dursleys' house just long enough to be caught in a lethal doxy ambush, in which Vernon Dursley throws him out of the house to be eaten alive. Snape determines through Legilimency that Harry's presence induces dislike, violence, and fear in Muggles, though he is unable to figure out the cause. After surviving an assassination attempt at his joint birthday with Jim, Harry returns to Hogwarts where he obtains the position of Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He spends the year grappling with several attempts on his life, the mysterious petrification of students as a result of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and an annoying prank war. In the meantime, Harry participates in several of his strange new DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart's advanced magical projects, and feuds with his brother, Jim, exposing him as a Parselmouth. Albus Dumbledore tells Harry the full contents of Sybill Trelawney's Prophecy. Despite his knack for deduction, Harry does not realize until the end of the year that the prank war was actually a cover for the true danger of the Chamber of Secrets - the fragment of Tom Riddle's soul that controls the Basilisk. After all the staff members are petrified, leaving Hogwarts undefended, Harry, Jim, and Ginny Weasley battle the Basilisk and Tom Riddle's soul fragment to save a possessed Ron. After Harry destroys the Diary with The Sword of Gryffindor, he learns that it is a Horcrux created by Lord Voldemort, who hid his true identity under a Fidelius charm. Harry also learns that he is a natural Legilimens, and has unwittingly been manipulating the wizards around him since the start of his time at Hogwarts. Gilderoy Lockhart claims credit for the attack and confesses to murder before wiping his own mind with the Tabula Rasa Curse, before revealing to Harry the Lockhart he had as a teacher is actually the presumed-dead former Death Eater Regulus Black. Regulus seeks to stop the Dark Lord from using the Anathema Codex to rise again, but in order to do so, he will have to enlist Harry, Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom and Marcus Flint to break several Death Eaters out of prison. Book 3 - The Death Eater Menace Ongoing. Physical Appearance Harry bears a strong resemblance to his family, particularly his identical twin brother, Jim. He is described as having his father's unruly black hair, which he obsessively tames with hair potions. His eyes are the same green as those of his mother, Lily, when she is angry or upset, but he has his father's bad vision, leading him to constantly wear a pair of black-rimmed eyeglasses. He is often described as moving with remarkable grace and poise, even in surprising or unpleasant circumstances. Personality & Traits Harry is characterized by his capability and ability to adapt to adverse conditions. As a result of his abusive childhood with the Dursley family, he is self-sufficient and not inclined to trust adults. However, he forms strong bonds with his close friends, particularly Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Harry is cynical, often sarcastic, and fiercely intelligent. He is well-spoken with a biting wit, and often enjoys academic and physical competition with his peers. As a natural Legilimens, Harry is perceptive to the emotions of those around him, and possesses uniquely powerful deductive reasoning skills. As a Slytherin, Harry is highly motivated and ambitious, seeking to become the Prince of Slytherin starting in his first year. Magical Abilities & Skills Harry is a strong wizard, capable of quick mastery of difficult spells , and is a good flyer. Like his brother, Jim, Harry is a Parselmouth, a fact he actively works to conceal from all but his closest friends. Harry is also a natural Legilimens, allowing him to instinctively observe other people and intuitively alter his mannerisms to make a favorable impression and better manipulate the wizards around him. His abilities in Legilimency also manifest as a form of deductive genius, allowing him to make intuitive leaps of logic in a manner comparable to a young Sherlock Holmes. Harry is also able to become a capable Occlumens by his third year; however, this is as a result of training, and is not a natural affinity. Finally, as of Year 3, Harry is also believed to be a latent Metamorph, though he has not yet significantly developed this skill. Behind the Scenes The casting description for Harry is Daniel Radcliffe circa the ''Harry Potter ''film series, but with more fashionable glasses and better hair. Canon Divergence Prince of Slytherin Harry Potter differs from Canon-Harry in several respects. His personal history prior to attending Hogwarts differs vastly from that of his canon counterpart. In POS, Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, did not die during Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. POS-Harry also has a twin brother, Jim Potter, who is universally believed to be the Boy Who Lived. Despite the continued existence of his family, POS-Harry still grows up at the Dursleys' house, and is still told they are dead. He only becomes aware of their existence shortly before arriving at Hogwarts, sparking his animosity towards them. POS-Harry's attitude towards his family differs significantly from Canon-Harry's love and respect for his parents' memory, and desire to learn more about them. Unlike Canon-Harry, POS-Harry is aware of his status as a Parselmouth before arriving at Hogwarts, and actively conceals it from all but his closest allies. After starting at Hogwarts, POS-Harry is Sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. He deliberately chooses Slytherin, partly out of disdain for his birth family and partly to further explore his Parseltongue gift. POS-Harry is noticeably more intelligent and well-spoken than Canon-Harry. While many of his peers are also of above-normal intelligence for their ages (whether due to the Learning Potions taken by Pureblood students or simply natural intellect, as is seen in Hermione Granger), Harry's heightened intelligence is of an unknown origin, and appears to be activated on the day he learns that the other Potters are still alive. Despite Canon-Harry's lack of ability in the mind arts, POS-Harry is a natural Legilimens, and by Year 3, a capable Occlumens as well. POS-Harry and his twin, Jim, both have scars. However, the meaning of POS-Harry's scar differs from that in canon. Though POS-Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar still hides a Horcrux, it also represents the rune Sowlio, a lightning bolt shaped rune which symbolizes power. This is not a divergence from canon, as Canon-Harry's scar is functionally identical and also resembles the rune; however, in POS, Harry's Sowilo scar demonstrably affects Bathsheba Babbling, implying the runic nature of the scar is more significant than its canon counterpart. Furthermore, POS-Harry is cursed with a (currently) unexplained aura that triggers feelings of extreme dislike (and with long term exposure, cruelty and violence) in Muggles. Wizards and witches are unaffected by this effect and also unable to perceive it, although Luna Lovegood perceives it indirectly with her Heliopathic powers and theorizes that the phenomenon has some degree of sentience and actively conceals itself from magicals. Finally, although POS-Harry is not confirmed to be the true subject of Sybill Trelawney's Prophecy of the defeat of Lord Voldemort, he is known to be the subject of at least one other. As the first Potter child in generations to be Sorted into Slytherin, he is likely the subject of the first Trelawney Prophecy, foretelling the destruction of the world and the rise of a Potter as Prince of Slytherin, POS-Harry's ultimate goal. More unofficially, he is the subject of several predictions by Seer Serena Zabini, who claims that fate swirls around him, and he has a future of destruction. References Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Mind magics Category:Parselmouth Category:SPAM Category:Slytherins Category:House Potter Category:House Black